


Well, That's Impossible

by imaginativefantasties



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Confusing, Crying, Cute, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/M, Fluff, Funny, It doesn't make sense, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, allow it, android impregnates human, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27793462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: Connor and the reader are in a relationship and somehow Connor impregnates the reader.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter One

Connor's loving hands were holding my hair in a tight bunch away from my face as I emptied my stomach contents into the toilet. One of his hands dropped down to stroke my back, from my neck to lower back, his fingers ran up and down. 

"Shh, I've got you" He whispered as throat renched.

Once my stomach decided to stop ruining my day before my day even begun, I stood up, weakly and wiped my mouth. I walked over to the sink, I could tell Connor's worried eyes were still on me. 

"Do you need me to stay home today?" He asked. 

I grabbed my toothbrush, and toothpaste. I needed to brush my teeth before I spoke. I started brushing them, and Connor came up behind me, I looked at his eyes as I brushed my teeth. His beautiful brown eyes were looking at me with such a worried look in them. 

Once I was done brushing, I spat down the toothpaste and rinsed my mouth out. I turned around to face Connor, I had to look up at him because he was so much taller than me. I smiled and cuddling into his bare chest, since the revolution, during which Connor and I met, Connor only wore his Cyberlife suit at work, meaning at home, he wore lounge wear.. 

"You can still go to work" I whisper into his chest. 

"But you are ill" He replied, I smiled, he was always so caring. I stepped back, and took his hand. 

"Let's go eat" I say, I could feel him ready to tell me that he doesn't eat, I think after years of being with me, he had just learnt to accept that I forgot that he doesn't do human things. 

I pulled him along with me, still feeling weak, down the stairs of our house into our kitchen. 

"I've read that when humans are feeling sick, toast is a good thing to eat" Connor smiled at me, I hopped onto the stoll at our breakfast bar, whilst I watched Connor prepare toast for me. He always took extra care of me when I was sick. 

"Have any idea why you were sick darling?" He asked. 

I shrugged, I hadn't felt sick in a while, but this morning I woke up and boom, my stomach was ready to be emptied. I had a feeling Connor would be extra worried, because I hadn't eaten a lot for dinner last night either. 

"Here love" Connor smiled, putting the plate in front of me. 

"Thank you" I grinned and reached up his peck his cheek as a thank you too. 

"I think I will still attend work, Hank and I are close to cracking this case" Connor explained "But please call me if you start to feel worse" 

I nod and carry on eating my toast, as Connor left the room, probably to go upstairs to get dressed. I couldn't decide what I wanted to do for the day, I worked from home, and I was my own boss, so the hours I worked were completely up to me. I had a feeling today I wouldn't be at my best, so decided to relax today. Have a me day. 

"Y/N have you seen my blue tie?" Connor yelled from upstairs, I looked around the living room, until I found it on the heater. Connor ran down the stairs and smiles and takes his tie from me. I grabbed a blanket from the dryer and wrapped in around myself, and snuggled onto the couch. 

"Goodbye love, have a good day" Connor said, kissing the top of my head, and leaving the house. 

I turned on the television and started watching a random tv show.. the house felt so quiet and empty when it was only me home. When Connor and I first decided to move in together, we were looking for a smaller house, but this house was a three bedroom house. We turned one of the bedrooms into my office, the spare was random. 

Connor kept badgering me, to get a dog, so I wouldn't be so alone at home. But I was resistant.

I spent my day watching old tv shows and movies, until I started to feel a bit more like myself, and less sick.. 

I checked the time and Connor would hopefully be home soon, I got up from my indent in the sofa and walked upstairs into the bathroom, I turned on the warm tap in the bath and sat on the toilet seat to watch the bath fill up enough to add bath salts. I lit a few candles in the room, and put on some relaxing music. 

Once the bath was filled, I turned off the taps and stepped in, I felt the goosebumps show up as I sat down in the water. I felt relaxed and completely zen as I relaxed into the water. 

"Darling?" I heard maybe half an hour after sitting in the bath, luckily our bath was one of the new upgraded baths that had a setting to keep the water the same temperature, so I was still engulfed in steaming hot water. 

"There you are" 

I looked up to see Connor standing in the doorway, looking as handsome as ever. 

"Hey, how was your day?" I asked. 

"Long, can I join you?" He asked, I smiled and nodded. I loved it when Connor joined me in the bath. I watched him strip his suit off, dropping his clothes in the hamper. I loved seeing him naked, not even sexually, Kamski did a good job designing these androids. I moved forward so Connor could slip in behind me, I shuffled back so I was sat in between his legs. I sighed as I relaxed into his back, and his arms wrapped around to rest on my legs. 

"Are you feeling better?" He asked, I leant back to rest my head on his shoulder, so I could kind of see his face. He noticed and kissed the side of my head. 

"A little bit, maybe I was over working or something" I say, I wasn't sure why I threw up, it almost didn't make sense. 

"Hmm maybe" He says quietly "Maybe I could give you a massage before bed?" 

"That sounds lovely hun" I answer, I look at my hands and notice that they were starting to prune up, sighing I stretch and lift myself out of the bath, Connor followed suit and grabbed a towel for me and himself. We dried off quickly and settled downstairs to watch a movie, and so I could eat dinner. 

"Did you solve the case?" I asked as I snuggled up to Connor on the couch. 

"Unfortunately not, they've partnered Hank and myself with Gavin and his partner" Connor explained, I could tell he wasn't happy about it. Gavin wasn't exactly the nicest either. 

"Would you like to go to bed?" Connor asked, I answered him by yawning and nodding. We stood up and slowly walked up the stairs, despite doing nothing today, I felt exhausted, and Connor felt the need to recharge too. 

We didn't even have the effort to change into our pajamas, we stripped down to our underwear, and crawled into bed. 

"Can I give you the massage tomorrow love? I'm so tired" Connor asked, I snuggled close to Connor. 

"Of course, I'm so tired anyways" I answered, he wrapped his arms around me, holding me tight. 

"Goodnight darling" He whispered as I fell into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini rant, so I'm redoing English to get my gcse and head off to Uni. But I wrote a short thing for a prompt my teacher gave us, and after reading mine out and a few others read theirs out too, my teacher said if anyone wanted to steal ideas from the ones who had already read then go for it! Not gonna lie, I'm super angry. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy the chapter :)

Every morning for the next week, I woke up with the urge to throw up the contents of my stomach, even if I hadn't eaten much the day before, I would wake up with the same feeling. 

Connor had been pushing me to see the doctor's but I really hated going to the doctors. I thought maybe it was just a bug, with winter starting in a few weeks, it was getting colder, so a bug would make sense. 

But other things, I usually wouldn't of noticed, but Connor noticed were happening, things such as I wasn't eating different, and eating either less or more than usual, I also had started to get a stuffy nose, which added to my bug theory. I told him, give it another week, if I was still feeling rough, then I would go see the doctor. 

"Y/N love, maybe you should stay home, I can do the shopping alone" Connor spoke as I was putting on my boots, the snow was starting to flurry in Detroit, it always made me excited to wear my cold weather clothes. 

"No Connor, I've been stuck in the house for days" I answered, jumping up, I grabbed my coat and slipped it on, I signed and snuggled into the softness. I could tell Connor rolled his eyes, but he reached out his hand for me to take. 

Happily I laced my fingers with his, and we left the house. The cold felt wonderful on my face, and the air was so breathable, it really cheered me up.. We got into my car, and I started driving. 

I smiled as Connor rested his hand on my knee as I drove, it was the first day in awhile he didn't have to work, I knew he was slightly upset that he wasn't at work, but Hank told him to have a day off and spend it with me. 

Once we were at the shops, we set off on our mission. Connor grabbed the shopping cart and we started to walk through, grabbing all the food bits we needed. I felt the urge to get more strawberries and grapes than we usually get. 

"Have you made a doctor's appointment yet?" Connor asked as I grabbed a bag of cookies. 

"Not yet love" I answered, I had a feeling he would pester me until I made the appointment. "I will later" 

That answer seemed to make him happy. We finished getting all the food and home bits we needed, paid and left. We filled my little car with all the food and started driving home. 

"I know we just brought lots of food, but I really fancy pizza" I say, Connor laughed at me. 

"Humans are strange" I heard him mutter. 

Once we were home, and all the shopping was put away, Connor had convinced me that he would cook me a lovely pasta dish instead of getting pizza, I was only a little bit sad. Whilst that was cooking, I cuddled up on the couch, and grabbed my phone. 

"Con, I've made an appointment" 

"Wonderful, when is it?" He asks, from the kitchen. 

"Tomorrow at 1pm" I answer, I could see the frustration fall over his face. 

"I'm working tomorrow, I can't come with you" He says, I can see how much that was bothering him. 

"It's okay, I can go alone.. Maybe I could come meet you from work" I say smiling. 

"I'd like that" He smiles, bringing me over a plate. 

"What, no eating at the table?" I said with a fake gasp. 

"You've not been feeling well, eat up" I smiled taking my plate, Connor was such an amazing cook, it upset me that he couldn't eat the food. 

DBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBHDBH

The next morning, Connor was gone when I woke up, he had left a little note on my table side, saying that he left early for work. I was beyond nervous, I hated going to the doctors, and avoided it when possible. I got out of bed, it was a little bit later than when I usually woke up, and got dressed. 

I left the house, and got in my car to drive to the doctors. My hands were shaking, I kept saying to myself, it's just a bug, a cold or something, stop being so nervous. But that didn't help. 

I parked in a random parking space, and walked into the doctors. I smiled at the receptionist, and took a seat. I grabbed my phone and scrolled through random things to keep my mind occupied. 

Soon my name was called out, I took a deep breath and walked into the doctor's office. 

"Hello Miss Y/N, how can I help you today?" The doctor smiled kindly to me, I sat down in the chair next to his desk. 

"I've been throwing up every morning for a few weeks, and I wanted to come see why" I say nervously, my voice was shaking. 

"I've got a few routine questions, ok?" He asked, I nodded. 

"Are you sexually active?" He asked, I hated that question, I also didn't know exactly how to answer it, it was a weird one.

"My boyfriend's an android" I say bluntly. He nods and types on his computer. 

"So we can rule out pregnancy" He smiles

"Is there anything else you can think of, that you've been feeling?" He asks. 

I try to think, but honestly I couldn't. 

"No I don't think so" I say, frowning "Mostly the throwing up, and the lost of appetite" 

"Any stomach cramps?" He asks. I try to think, but I was so nervous, I wanted out of this building. 

"Maybe a few after I had eaten, usually I would throw up again" I say. He has a confused look over his face. 

"I think we should do a ultrasound, just to see everything is ok in your stomach" He starts saying "Would you prefer a female nurse whilst I do the scan?" 

I shake my head, and watch him stand up. 

"If you could come lay on this bed" 

I nod, listening, I climbed up onto the bed, and listed my stomach. Even now looking at it, it looked bloated, I could feel my hands shaking. 

The doctor poured out some liquid onto my stomach, I flinched at the coldness, he muttered a quick sorry. He then brought the wand over my stomach and pressed down, moving around my stomach and looking at the screen. I was annoyed I couldn't see the screen. I tried to read his face for any show of what could possibly be happening. 

"Have you had any sexual relations other than your boyfriend mam?" He asks, I almost shot up and punched him. 

"Of course not!" I maybe say too loudly. 

"You're pregnant" He spoke, and I froze. My mind stopped. I couldn't be pregnant. It was impossible. I hadn't spelt with a human in years, only Connor. 

"I can't be pregnant" I say, this wasn't happening. He then turned the screen for me to see, and pointed, and there where his finger stopped was a small blob. I had seen tons of ultrasounds before, I know what a baby looks like, even one this small. He was right, I was pregnant.. Connor would probably leave me, thinking I had been with a human. 

"You are, and my guess is you are around 7 to 9 weeks" He explained

"How did this happen? I've only been with my partner, for years now" I say, tears were slipping from my eyes now. 

"I'm not sure, I may have to contact the scientists at cyber life, and get back to you" He explained "This has never happened before, from what I know"

I nodded, still not quite understanding. 

"Would you like the photo?" He asked me, I nodded and he walked off to print it. I wiped the gel off my stomach and adjusted my top and jumped up. The doctor handed me the photo, and told me he would call me within a week with news. I honestly didn't know how to think. I was beyond scared Connor would leave me, and a baby.. I had never given much thought to having children.. 

I left the doctors and got into my car, the tears were falling from my eyes heavily now. 

I took a deep breath, I had to meet Connor from work, he would be expecting me. I tried to dry my tears but they wouldn't stop. I drove carefully, wiping my tears every so often until I reached the police station. 

I walked in, and over to the receptionist, I had wiped my tears but I knew it looked like I was still crying. 

"Hello, I'm here to see Connor" I smiled, she nodded and opened the gate for me. 

I walked inside, stopping Connor at his desk next to Hanks, I tried to smile as I walked over. He spotted me, and smiled, until he noticed the tears, and red eyes. 

"My love what happened?" Connor shot up from his desk and was in front of me, in seconds. I couldn't stop crying now his arms were around me. 

"Maybe I should tell you at home? or in the car?" I whisper meekly, he nods and says goodbye to Hank. With his arm around me, he rushes us out of the station and into the car. 

"Now tell me?" He whispers, his hands on my cheek. 

"Connor, before I tell you. I want you to know I love you, and only you" I say quietly, I can see the look of confusion in his eyes. 

"You're not dying are you?" He asks, I shake my head. 

"I'm not sure how Con, but I'm pregnant" I say "I promise I haven't been with anyone but you, the doctor couldn't explained it, but he's going to speak to cyberlife" 

"That's impossible" Connor mutters, I nod, tears still streaming down my cheeks. 

"I'm sorry Connor, I'll understand if you want to leave me" I say, rambling. 

"Don't be silly" He whispers, leaning over to kiss my forehead "I love you Y/N, this is very confusing, but we'll work it out together"

"Promise?" I ask. 

"I promise my love"


End file.
